


To Beg with A Kiss

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean always knew that Benny was special. After all, he was the only person in his life that never betrayed him.This is their first kiss.Day One Prompt: Firsts





	To Beg with A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

Their first kiss wasn’t in Purgatory like many believed. It wasn’t even after Dean returned Benny to his remains, after carrying him inside of his own body, cold and hot, writhing around desperate to be free, closer than two people could ever be. 

It wasn’t after Dean came to help Benny heal by bringing him donated blood then helping him to kill his old nest, not even after killing Andrea. Not even when Sam and Roy tried to hunt hum down, falsely accusing him of killing innocent people, which Dean knew he didn’t, Dean saved him from that fate and was so angry at his brother for the entire mess.

No, it happened right before Dean had to selfishly ask him to go back to Purgatory. To save Sam. To save someone that didn’t care for Benny. Someone that had accused Benny of horrors that Dean  _ knew _ Benny wasn’t willing to give into. Not with his second chance. It was when Benny said yes to Dean. That was when Dean realized that Benny would do anything for him. Including giving his own life and possibly never returning to him. Dean kissed him with a passion that shook them both, knowing what was to come, knowing that hours later Dean would have to take a blade to his neck. 

He kissed him until Dean was sure that Benny understood. He kissed every confession, every secret, every bit of of love into Benny’s mouth filling him up with the sudden realization that he was loved. He whispered his declarations until he was breathless. He made sure that Benny knew how much he appreciated the fact that he was the only one in his life who had never hurt or betrayed him in some way. 

He begged with actions for Benny to come back to him. He needed him. He trusted him beyond a shadow of a doubt. There was no one else for him. Benny was it. Then Dean kissed all his hopes onto Benny’s lips one last time before sending him back to Purgatory. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
